The Sun Charm
by PoorCookie
Summary: Bella attempted to end her relationship with Jacob. However, new things are starting to surface. Is it really over for Bella and Jacob? A bittersweet ending.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**:  
This story takes place after Eclipse, with the first chapter beginning on Valentine's Day.

I am a huge Jacob Black fan. I've actually never written fanfiction before, but I'm in love with the Bella-Jacob relationship. I wrote this fanfic before Breaking Dawn the book came out. When I finally read it, I felt utterly disappointed at everything. Jacob and Bella had a relationship that had a story worth telling, but to me it felt like Meyer decided to end it quickly and (too) cleanly in order to wrap things up and finish the series. This was what lived in my head after I finished reading, and before any of the movies came out. I was in high school at the time.

**Note**:  
I'd love for both Jacob and Edward lovers to read my story, but please keep in mind I love Jacob's character so if you prefer to bash Jacob, please don't leave any comments.

**Updates**:  
**August 5 2007**: Hello everyone...I know you are all terribly disappointed in me for not updating in 9 months. With a writer's block and Breaking Dawn coming up, I just didn't feel very motivated to continue writing. However, now that I've become terribly disappointed in Breaking Dawn, I am motivated to start writing again. Plus, I'm looking at the reviews and I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging. Please sign up for alerts and look out for any new chapters!  
**Nov 12 2007**: First parts are up :D

**Nov 14 2012**: Well, hello there, reader. Happy five year anniversary to my fanfiction, The Sun Charm. Let me explain. I wrote this fanfiction when the characters of twilight lived fresh in my mind, and when Meyer's telling of the rest of the story let me down, I created my own to satisfy myself. I had promises that I would publish my progress here on the web, but I ending losing interesting very quickly. Over the years, I felt childish for keeping this story alive and I wanted to leave the Twilight world completely. Recently I dug up my unfinished stories (read: all of them are unfinished) and I was surprised to find that my Twilight fanfic was at least halfway done. Even now, I have no intention of adding on to the story nor filling in the gaps that I left since I skipped around when writing it. However, I feel like what I DID write is complete enough so that you will get the gist of the story that was brewing in my head, and (thank goodness) since I have a bad habit of writing endings first, this story is at least complete, despite the gaps in the middle. So please excuse the incompleteness, but I decided publishing what I have is better than never publishing at all. Thank you for all the kind words and support even when I barely had the prologue uploaded for years. I hope you will finally enjoy what I have. The story finishes at chapter 10, "More Sunshine in my Life."

* * *

**Prologue  
**Bella laid in bed, pulling the covers up to her chin to keep the cold away. Edward didn't come this particular night. Did he know? He had an amazing sense of intuition. Then again, he had the advantage of reading minds. She yawned. It was exactly what she needed. She needed some time alone to turn over the events in her mind. It was no use thinking about them during the daytime; there were far too many distractions. Her eyes grew heavy.

Jacob instantly came to mind. His long, silky hair framed his face. It had grown quickly. It was hard to remember his extremely short hair back when he initially became part of the wolf pack.

Her right hand reached for the bracelet that clung to her wrist. She felt for the hard shapes that dangled from the chain and traced each one with her finger. One-the heart. Two-the wolf. And...three-the sun. Her finger lingered on the third charm. It was weird; it was as if she could feel warmth radiating from the tiny charm.


	2. A Gift

Jacob slammed the car door behind him.

Bella threw the front door open and came running out. "Look, dad, there is no need to come home early! Just because it's Valentine's Day doesn't mean that Edward and I are ..." Her angry voice trailed off. She took a look at Jacob and paused. "Oh."

Jacob crossed his arms. He smiled as he raised one eyebrow with interest. "So what's this about?"

"Nothing," Bella muttered. Jacob didn't look convinced. She hadn't talked to Jacob ever since she ended their relationship, that one gloomy day when Jacob was still lying in bed injured. Perhaps it was a cruel thing to do, while he was still in physical pain, but it had to be done. Bella was still pondering over this until she realized Jacob was still staring intently at her. Then, out of nervousness, the words seemed to just rush out. "Okay, okay. Charlie thinks Edward and I are going to do something crazy and well, 'hormonal' just because it's Valentine's Day."

"Well, it _is_ the day of love." Bella groaned. "You're right." Jacob smirked. "Who would want to get 'hormonal' with a piece of rock anyways?" he added with a laugh.

Bella shot a nasty glare at him.

The smile reached his eyes. "Stop looking at me like that. I didn't come here to argue about your rock lover. I came to give you a gift."

She looked at him with suspicion. "A gift?" she asked slowly this time. It was weird. She wasn't exactly sure on how to handle this situation. What do you do when someone suddenly talks to you casually, as if nothing ever happened...even though you ended the relationship?

"Well, it's been a year since I gave you the little conversation hearts. I thought I'd bring it up a notch." His big hand disappeared into his pocket and reappeared; he held out his hand, palm up, towards her. There was something in the center of his palm. He nudged it towards her. "Take it," he urged.

Bella looked at it reluctantly. Compelled and curious, she picked up the tiny, golden piece from his hand. It was a tiny sun. The little rays fanned out around the perfect circle in the center. It glittered in the sunlight each time she tilted her hand.

"It's an addition to your charm bracelet." His eyes fell to Bella's wrist. He had trouble believing that she still wore it. However, the heart-shaped "rock" dangled next to the wolf charm. He looked at the heart with bitterness. _Always has to top me, doesn't he?_ he asked himself.

"Wow...thanks Jacob. I don't think I should accept this from you, but I honestly don't know how to say no right now..."

"That's fine." He pinched the sun charm with his index finger and thumb. With great care, his way-too-big hands somehow placed the charm successfully on the bracelet. "There." He watched it glitter as it dangled from the bracelet. "I was just thinking you need more sunshine in your life." Jacob smiled.


	3. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

"Bella." His tone forced her to look at him. "Bella, I am no god. It's obvious. But is that what you're looking for?" She didn't answer. "You're looking for this flawless creature that can just sweep you off of your feet, right?" No response. Jacob laughed. "You know, you always tell me about how foolish I'm being. Just look at yourself. You're being foolish too. You see a divine-looking creature and you allow yourself to be deceived."

"He's not trying to deceive anyone!" Bella protested.

"Edward is not the one trying to deceive anyone. You are the one deceiving yourself. You really think Edward is this flawless creature. You really can't see it. And most of all, you can't see that you are sacrificing your essence to be with him."

Bella frowned. "My essence?"

"I know you can be pretty anti-social sometimes, but I also know that you are a very caring person. I see your face soften when you think of Angela. Your mom. Your dad. And although they're big idiots-" Jacob grinned, "-I know you really care about Quil and the others." Jacob frowned. "You are a caring person. It's going to kill you-" Bella winced. "-for you to be unable to see the people you love. I think deep down, you don't want to do this. But you don't want to lose sight of your god-like creature, right?" Jacob looked defeated as he turned away.**  
**

Everything felt broken.


	4. Brother

**Brother**

Jacob phased back into human form and slumped against a boulder.

Edward was sitting with his back against a large tree. He seemed to be licking the wounds on his arms. The venom worked its magic as it closed up his broken skin. The bits and pieces of his body, torn off from the battle, were slowly making their way back to Edward as if they had minds of their own.

"God, that's gross!" Jacob cringed. "If only Bella could see this...she'd choose me, hands down!"

"You don't look so good yourself." Edward watched Jacob with amused eyes; the corner of his mouth pulled into a crooked smile.

Jacob was, literally, a bloody mess. There was the rusty smell of blood in the air. Arms, legs, chest, head...everything was soaked in a deep ruby red. His injuries were quickly healing and blood stopped flowing, but his open wounds and drenched body were a sickening sight to see. "Um...you think we can keep this just between us?"

Edward thought about it for a moment. "I suppose that would be best. Bella would be crushed to know we actually ripped each other apart."

"And enjoyed it." Jacob grinned. Edward smirked back at him. "So what now?

"We wait here until our wounds heal, I presume."

"Well, I don't have to worry about Bella seeing me. She never visits anymore," Jacob said with a hint of accusation in his tone. He placed his hands on the rough boulder. "I'm gonna go home so that I can-" As he tried to pull himself up, he almost doubled over in pain. "AUGHH!" He laid himself down on the ground near the boulder and didn't try to pull himself up again. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea."

It would have been easy for one to finish the other victim off. However, it was as if there was an unspoken truce. Nobody moved. It was quiet for a long while afterwards.

The silence was finally interrupted. Edward abruptly slammed his fist against a rock jutting out of the dirt, cracking it. "Will you stop it with the fantasies already?" he asked grumpily.

There was a glazed look on Jacob's face. "It's not a fantasy." His eyes were still distant. He suddenly snapped back and stared at Edward. "How about you get out of my head?"

Edward's face was completely smooth-not a single trace of any wrinkles or creases. It was amazing; his pale face would have enticed anyone, but when it was like this, completely emotionless and flat, it seemed rather eerie. "Sorry. Like I said before, I can't help it when your thoughts are practically screaming at me."

Looking half embarrassed and half satisfied, Jacob smiled. He looked at his new "brother." He thought back to that day when he was badly injured by the newborn vampire. Stupid Leah. The Cullens were nice enough to give him a house call. When he was conscious enough to recognize faces, he remembered seeing Edward accompanying Carlisle. The look on his face was...indescribable. He seemed genuinely worried and this was just something that stunned him. He no longer felt disgusted when he looked at Edward; however, the bitter feeling he got every time never seemed to cease.

What was destined to happen? Only one thing was clear-neither "man" could have a complete win. Jacob was sure Bella loved him. In fact, she even admitted it, he thought proudly.

"_Love you, Jacob_," she had said after kissing him gently on the cheek.

It wasn't what he wanted, though. It only left him craving...longing for me.

"Let me ask you something, Edward." Jacob's eyes boldly met with Edward's.

"Go ahead."

"What is love like? For you blo-for vampires, I mean."

"Our love is sincerely unconditional and irrevocable. You're still a young boy," Jacob flinched at this, "so I don't know if you are aware of this, but human love is actually very...fickle. Feelings can change in a heartbeat. This is something our love is not like. When we fall in love, it's a love that lasts forever."

Jacob was silent for a while, going over the words in his mind. "You know how werewolf imprinting words, right?" he asked hoarsely."

"Yes. I'm aware of it." Brown eyes met with gold. "You didn't imprint on Bella." Jacob nodded silently.

Jacob's eyes fell to the floor. He had put his soul into making it happen, but it was impossible. "Imprinting only works the first time you see the destined person after you phase back into human form," Jacob admitted. A flash of surprise seemed to pass through Edward's eyes. It was gone as quickly as it had come. "I'm not giving up though. I love Bella."

"I love Bella, too," he replied firmly.

"Well, you're just not right for her!" Jacob shouted. "How can you be so selfish? Bella is not supposed to become a hard, blood-sucking rock like the rest of you!"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "If I recall my facts correctly, you will eventually imprint on someone else if not Bella," Edward said calmly.

A sigh escaped from Jacob. "It's true. But I'm not going to imprint on anyone. Ever."

Edward chuckled. "How wishful."

Jacob's eyes challenged Edward's. He looked away. "You know, we're both pretty wishful. Maybe neither of us are supposed to end up with Bella."

Silence.

It was hard to believe that perhaps neither of them belonged with Bella. Edward was her fairy tale prince, and was ready to give her whatever she wanted. Well, except for one thing: eternal life. These were words humans longed to have. Scientists worked hard at finding ways to extend lifetimes. However, none of them could ever imagine of the great sacrifice involved in achieving eternal life. Although he wanted what was best and safe for Bella, a piece in the back of his mind truly wanted Bella to seal the bond-and love him mutually for eternity. Edward offered her something very precious: true eternal love.

Jacob was her prince, minus the "fairy tale." His love for her was innocent. He was willing to give her all that he could, but he was no god. A magical creature perhaps, but not the god-like creature Bella envisioned. Bella was someone prone to jumping in head first-like cliff-diving right into a dangerous current. Concerned for Bella's well-being, he wanted her to see all options before diving in. Jacob was a perfect match. His mere presence had a calming effect on her. Time seemed to stretch; it was endless when they were together. However, once the timeless day was over, it was easy to go right back into where they had left off. There was a sense of equality in their love. As much as they cared for each other, one did not place the other high on a pedestal.

And then...there were the drawbacks.

Eternal life just didn't seem suitable for Bella. She was a strong girl with great ambitions, but under her brave facade was a teenage girl with many, many doubts. Edward was her fairytale prince and she didn't want to do anything to lose sight of him. Someone as special as him will never come along ever again. But was she ready? She could never see Renée again. Likewise with Charlie. She could never truly have a child of her own flesh and blood. She would leave all of her friends behind, along with the world she was barely starting to understand.

Upon leaving that world, she was entering something she could not, and possible never, understand. The love between her and Edward was completely complicated. If it were not for her sweet-smelling blood, would Edward have even given her a second glance? They loved each other endlessly, but why? She couldn't understand it, but she never bothered to understand it. She finally found love and that was all she cared for-the reasons were unimportant.

And then there was the fact that Edward was her drug. Withdrawal was a terrible thing for her. His disappearance left her writhing in pain. It was obvious-she was entirely dependent on Edward. Was this what she wanted though? She grew up learning to take care of herself. And now she was throwing her life away, putting herself completely into the hands of Edward. Edward, the god-like creature. She was never able to shake off the feeling that he was so much more magnificent than she was. She was laden with insecurities. It wasn't healthy. She knew it.

So then Jacob _had_ to be the ideal choice for her. No, that wasn't quite the case. The biggest issue was the fact that he did not imprint on anybody yet. As right as Jacob could have been for Bella, one simple imprint meant it would be the quick end of Jacob and Bella. Was it worth giving up Edward only to lose Jacob as well?

"Well, maybe we should give Bella to our good friend Mike?" Jacob offered. Edward chuckled.


	5. Nature Calls

**Nature Calls**

_Ring ring ring! _Bella answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Bells. We haven't been out in a while...so I thought we'd go out today."

"And do what?" Bella asked. "You know how my dad is. He says I should give up this 'rebellious teen phase' before he grounds me again."

"I know! And that's exactly what we're going to do! For today, at least. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. So what did you have in mind then?"

"Dinner?"

"I think I'm gaining enough weight as it is this summer..."

"Movies? We could have a laugh at some horror movies again...without Mike this time."

Bella could picture him smiling. She couldn't help but smile, too. "That actually sounds pretty good, but I'm not really in the mood to sit still for two hours..."

"Jeez, Bella. I shouldn't have taken you to do all of those 'rebellious teenage' things. Now nothing's exciting enough for you unless we go jump off a cliff." He laughed. "Okay, I've got it. Why don't we go to that bookstore you like so much and find you some new books to read. I might even find a few good books for me to chew on."

"Knowing your undying love for books," Bella said sarcastically, "I wouldn't be surprised if you did chew a few books."

"So?" he asked excitedly. "Does that sound good? Get a few good chew toys for the big puppy and some books for Bella?"

She almost pictured Jacob as a cuddly wolf sitting eagerly, just waiting to please. She smiled. "Sure, Jake."

"Alright! I'll pick you up in a few!" _Click_.

Bella placed the phone back onto the hook. _Hmm. A few what? Minutes, or hours? Knowing Jacob, it had to be a few minutes. Crap!_She ran upstairs to find something suitable to wear. It didn't matter much anyway. Jacob could sympathize with her...all those torn pairs of shorts.

Soon enough, Jacob had hastily picked Bella up and they were together, browsing at the bookstore. While Bella was on the upper floor, Jacob had the idea of surprising her with buying some new reading material as gifts.

_Bella will be excited to have these_, Jacob thought as he cradled a pile of books in his arms. As he hurried past the Children's section on the first floor, he stopped and noticed a red-headed girl in her late teens flipping through a thin book with a smile on her face.

She noticed Jacob looking at her and her fair skin immediately gave way to a red blush. She quickly put the book back on the shelf and pretended to browse through the shelf. Her slender fingers brushed against the spines of books. "I wonder if Ronnie will like this," she muttered, pulling out another book. She turned her head slightly to catch Jacob in her peripheral view, hoping he would leave soon.

Jacob, frozen in his tracks, stared wide-eyed at the girl. Another second passed by before his senses came back to him._ I have to leave. Now._He made his way through the people standing around. He heard murmurs of agitated people, but it didn't matter.

"Bella! Bella!" he called as he ran towards her. "I found these for you." He hastily pushed the books onto Bella. "Can't talk...really have to go. Sorry Bella..." And he was out the door as quickly as he had shoved the books at Bella.

* * *

A harsh scream echoed through the forest.

Edward, who was in the distance, was alarmed. He heard Jacob's thoughts, but they were all jumbled up and full of anguish. He ran swiftly towards the source of the noise. "What's the matter?"

Jacob was in the worst condition Edward had ever seen him in. His fists were bloody and caked with dirt. His face swollen and wet. It was obvious that he had been crying.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he screamed as he pounded his fist into the hard rock. Each scream grew louder.

"Jacob, get a hold of yourself." Edward took a stony grip of Jacob's wrists to prevent him from injuring himself further.

"I don't want to let her go...I know I need to...but I've worked so hard...so many memories...so much love..." Jacob sobbed.

Edward fixed his eyes on Jacob. "Bella." he whispered.

"I saw HER, Edward." He took a deep breath. "I took Bella shopping the other day...I thought she could use some new books. Inside of the bookstore, I saw...her...GOD DAMN IT!"

The look on Edward's face was mortified. "Did you go after her?"

Jacob shot him a malicious look. "Of course not! Who do you think I am? I LOVE BELLA SWAN!" He couldn't hold in his anger any longer. The hot fire from the center of his body spread until he transformed into a wolf and ran deeper into the thick forest.

* * *

_Um...hi. I'm...worried about you. _Leah's awkward statement sounded more like a question.

Jacob wondered why they sent Leah instead of Quil, or any of the other guys.

_Nobody sent anybody. Geez. Can't I just be nice?_

That certainly startled Jacob. His furry head sunk down to the floor and rested on his paws. _Leah? Do you believe there's a chance I can fight against this imprint?_

Jacob saw flashes of Sam in Leah's thoughts. _No,_ she answered simply. Leah seemed both hurt and agitated._ You should be happy that you've imprinted! I'm, like, the only one in the pack who hasn't imprinted..._

Jacob shook his head rapidly, ruffling his fur. _How can you say that? Does no one here have any sense? What's wrong with going out and falling in love like a normal person, Leah? Imprinting is just another way of getting your choices taken away from you._

_I just wish I could forget the past already..._

* * *

"Bella?" Jacob gripped the phone tightly, hoping it was Bella who picked up the phone.

"What's wrong with you?! I waited for an hour, hoping you'd come back to the bookstore...I had to call Charlie to pick me up. And he was _not_happy about that. I don't know if I can even go out again."

"Bells, I know. I'm sorry. Really sorry. I need to talk to you...can I come over right now?"

"I don't know..." Bella said skeptically. "Charlie's not too happy right now..."

"Please. It's important." He was on the verge of cracking.

"Okay..."

* * *

She crossed her arms angrily. "Well?"

Jacob explained his imprinting experience at the bookstore. Bella's silence was more of surprise and shock…not necessarily disappointment. Or was it? She felt a tiny twinge in her heart, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was a bit of jealousy. For some reason, she felt incredibly…angry.

"It doesn't matter, anyway," Jacob said dejectedly. "You'd never fall for a stupid, hairy boy anyway, when you've got the statue of perfection to last you a lifetime. Be honest with me, just for once, Bella." The look of desperation in his eyes pushed Bella over the edge.

"God, I don't know, Jake. I'm not sure if this is possible, and if it was, it's definitely wrong…but…I think I'm in love, definitely, with two different people."

Surprise washed over Jacob's face. "Well, damn, Bella. I mean, I knew that all this time…but you were so adamant about only seeing me as a friend that I was starting to believe it."

"I pushed it as far away from my mind as possible. I didn't want to realize it and I definitely didn't want Edward to realize it either. But this is a sign, isn't it? You've finally found someone right to love, and it's a chance to set us both free."

"Listen, Bella. It's not that I love her more. It's instinct! Freaking instinct!" Bella turned her face away from him. Jacob ran his frustrated hands through his hair. "The feelings I have for you are much stronger, Bella. We've been through so much together. How do you think I feel? I suddenly have to love this stranger, a girl who is not you? That's madness! But I can feel my soul ripping apart. There's this call from nature...I can't disobey Bella..." he sobbed hopelessly, "I can't disobey..." He slumped to the floor.

She could not look at him. It was safer being angry with him than to break down and become that lifeless zombie again...An awkward silence followed after. It was hard to tell how long that went on.

Jacob regained his posture. "Bella, I need time. I need time away. I can break this imprint, I know it. I'm not going to let it take over my life, over my free will. I just need to learn how to control it. I'm coming back for you, I promise." Two fingers reached up to massage his temple. "I promise," he repeated. He looked at her. Nothing. Her face showed nothing. He gently took her hand and laid a kiss on the back of it. "Just wait a little longer for me," he whispered. In a beat, he was gone.

* * *

Bella gasped. Her right hand clutched her chest. "You scared me," she whispered.

Edward sat quietly at her window. "Jacob told me to be here."

Bella gave a hopeless laugh. "Of course." In a flash, Edward stood in front of her offering a tissue box. "Thanks."

There was an uncomfortable silence afterwards. Bella kept trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Edward stood patiently and soundlessly at the windowsill again. He was keeping his space. "Edward. I don't know how to put this...you shouldn't be here. I feel awful for these weird feelings that I'm having..." She fumbled with her hands. "I'm sorry…so sorry…and...and...I know it's wrong to love two people at the same time…but…I do…I really don't know what to do right now…" She sat down at her desk and covered her face with her palms.

"Bella Swan...I feel no contempt. Perhaps...sadness, but I supported your decisions every step of the way. I will admit...Jacob truly was the better candidate. I've always known about my dangerousness. I also despise my eternal life. I wanted what was best for you, Bella. Don't apologize." He paused. "As for your second point...I know human love is prone to change...but please remember my love for lasts as long as I am alive. Eternally."

"Edward," she whispered. "Please, just take me away from the pain..." She took a step towards the windowsill.

"Bella, I don't think this is the time-"

Her arms locked into place around his neck. Her damp cheek rested on his chest. On top of that, her freesia scent drifted and intoxicated him, just as his scent probably did to Bella. Her lips hungrily found his. It was hard to refuse. It had been too long. Edward thought he lost Bella forever. Maybe that didn't have to happen...


	6. The Phone Call

**The Phone Call**

"Alice?" Edward pressed the cell phone against his ear. His face was perplexed as he handed the phone to Bella. "She wants to speak to you..."

Bella took the phone. "Bella," Alice gasped. "I just saw..." She paused. "Bella. You're having a baby?!"

_My little E.J._, Bella thought tenderly to herself.


	7. A New Life

**A New Life  
**

Not only was her skin pale; it had an unhealthy, yellowish tint. Despite the healthy diet Carlisle put Bella on, she still seemed remarkably thin. Her bones were jutting out and there was a large hollow between her neck and collar bone. It was clear that the baby's birth would bring about Bella's death, but the Cullens were going to do their best to transform her and join them in the after-life as a vampire.

Bella's birthing would leave the La Push pack at a real war with the Cullens. They weren't happy about the newborn baby, and they certainly weren't happy about Bella's coming transformation. It was uncertain what the baby would be like.

Nothing would stop Sam from trying to start a war with the Cullens. With this realization, Jacob left the pack to protect the Cullens during Bella's birthing, a time when they would all be at a disadvantage, trying to tend to Bella. To his surprise, Seth and Leah had followed suit and joined Jacob in his abandonment of the pack.

_God, why is she so freaking sick? _Leah asked with disgust.

_Way to be sensitive, Leah, _Seth chided.

_No, I mean, I don't get why or how she can be this sick!_

_Well, she's pregnant! _Seth tried to defend Bella.

_I've never seen or heard of a woman as sick-looking as she is just because she's pregnant...Bella looks like a zombie. It's not natural... _She stole a look at Bella again._ Ugh. I can't be in here anymore...let's go outside._

It was an unnerving wait outside. Leah and Seth continued patrolling, but everyone was eager to know whether Bella and her baby would survive. It didn't seem like she had a fighting chance, the way she looked. Jacob was inside, spending his moments with Bella in case she didn't make it.

Leah's patrol covered the front of the house. She was almost completely lost in her thoughts when she found Jacob crouched on the floor of the porch with his palms pressed against his face. "Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! If I just stayed with her...none of this would have happened..."

Seth emerged from the woods in the back of the house and came over to Jacob's slouched form, trying to see what was wrong.

_Seth, go back to your patrolling. I'm going to talk to Jacob._

Seth nodded once and took off as Leah went behind the bushes to transform back into her human form. It felt silly, hiding behind the bushes, but she tried avoiding any accidents as much as possible to minimize the embarrassment. She slipped into her ragged clothing and stepped out towards Jacob.

"What the hell, Jacob? You left _for her_. None of this is your fault. The girl _cheated _on you!"

His hands fell as his body sunk to the floor. Jacob's twisted face was covered in tears. Somehow, his tears only added to Leah's fiery anger. She smacked the side of his head, even though she knew he would not feel it, the way he was looking so out of touch and lifeless.

"Get a hold of yourself Jacob...I can't even look at you."

He turned his face away from Leah. "Seth," he barked. "Why did you leave him alone?"

"Because he's fine. I think _you're _the one who's not fine."

"It doesn't matter anymore. She had the baby." There was no trace of hope in Jacob's face.

Leah's eyes widened. "Is it...is she..."

"Fine. The baby's fine. Perfect, actually. Bella...will be fine. She just...won't ever be the same."

Leah stared at him speechlessly. A confused look washed over her face. "I don't know why, but I can still hear Sam."

"Me too," Jacob replied. "I guess this settles it, doesn't it? Even when we leave the pack, he still has power over us. He wins. He always wins."

Leah sighed. "Of course." Leah cocked her head to the side, as if listening to something. "Sam won't come after us right now," she whispered.

Although it seemed like good news, it now left Jacob's face emotionless. Sam was mad. Really mad. He knew Jacob had gone to protect the Cullens against his orders, but he was unaware that Jacob took Leah and Seth with him. Up until this point, nobody had ever defied Sam's wishes before; they would definitely get their punishments later on. "Yeah, I guess he's not coming after us," Jacob confirmed. "At least...not yet. Call Seth back so we can all rest before getting our butts handed to us by Sam..."


	8. Listen to my Heartbeat

**Listen to my Heartbeat**

Jacob saw Rosalie cradling the baby wrapped in a bundle of blankets. Rosalie seemed to have a natural, motherly instinct, but somehow her faced showed some...disappointment. He couldn't understand it, but didn't care enough to figure out the source of her disappointment. He stared at the blankets. Impossible.

Jacob cringed. _Bloodsucker_, his mind spat out angrily. _I know this isn't the talk either of us want to have, but can somebody tell me just how Bella is pregnant?_

Edward continued his motionless gaze at Bella, who seemed to be sleeping. No answer.

Heading angrily for the door, Jacob's sensitive ears heard something peculiar. Besides the familiar heartbeats belonging to himself, Leah, and Seth, he heard something else. Another steady heartbeat. The thumping couldn't have belonged to Bella. She would never have a normal, beating heart again. But...the beating did not disappear. Maybe Bella would not turn into a cold-hearted vampire after all!

He turned around, facing Edward and the others again. No, the beating did not come from Bella. The sound came from the bundle in Rosalie's arms. The source was the new baby boy. As much as it hurt Jacob, he forced himself to take a look at the baby's face. Although he was unmistakably beautiful like his...parents...he did not have the somewhat _eerie_ beauty of a vampire. Despite the natural repelling affect vampires had on Jacob, he could feel nothing towards the baby...except heartache, of course. Jacob gave Edward a questioning look.

"Bella insisted that his name be EJ," he said quietly. And that was all he would say.

Once again, Jacob headed for the door, with confusion overpowering his anger and despair. He saw Leah and Seth waiting for him outside with curious eyes. He knew they had heard the heartbeat as well. "It's not Bella's," Jacob whispered hoarsely. He phased into a werewolf and started heading towards La Push territory as Leah and Seth followed suit.

_It's okay, Seth. You go rest. You were on patrol for too long._

_But, where are you going, Jacob?_

_I need to find Sam and tell him what's going on. I'll be the first to get hit with his wrath. He always did put the cruelest punishment on the first person._

_Well, we're not leaving your back uncovered, buddy._Seth lifted his head up towards the sky. When the kid was determined, he was definitely determined.

The two followed Jacob loyally in the thick forest. The silence was becoming unsettling.

Leah was the first to break the silence. She saw the baby through Jacob's memories. _I don't get it. The kid is...human?_

No one spoke, but from the memories Jacob had, it was true. The real question was, how was this possible? Vampires were infertile...it was a fact among the wolves and among the vampires. The vampire's only way of creating new life was to infect a human with vampire venom. It wasn't possible for a vampire to impregnate a woman...

_Jacob, did you ever learn about mythology in high school?_

_Yeah, but what difference does that make? Are you trying to test my brain power now? _He brushed her off.

She ignored his accusation. _I can't help but think that the disgusting vampire is...an incubus._

_What? If he was, wouldn't his family have known?_

_But how could they? I doubt he's ever been interested in females before. Maybe it finally happened with Bella._

_Um, can someone tell me what an incubus is? _Seth whined.

_Ha. Forgot that the kid hasn't had much schooling._ Seth growled. _An incubus lures women to have sex with them. You know, to make nasty little demon babies and to absorb energy from the women._

_That's not Edward!_ Seth came to his defense. _Bella has been his only one._ He looked apologetically at Jacob. _Plus, the baby's human!_

_Well_, Leah thought impatiently, _don't you remember that myths aren't always completely true? Take us for example. We can change whenever we want...full moon or not._ She rolled her eyes. _But what we do know is that myths have been a very good guideline..._

_Okay, you're right about that. But none of this incubus stuff makes any sense._

_Well, we'll have to talk about that later. Or never. Frankly I've stopped caring about any of those bloodsuckers._


	9. Wake Up from your Dream

**Wake Up from your Dream**

_Jacob? We'll be waiting for you right here. _Seth visibly planted his paws on the dirt ground and pounded the dirt firmly with one paw.

He phased back into human form, pulled on a pair of shorts, and walked in to greet Bella and the rest of the Cullens. His eyes met with Bella's.

"Jacob...you know this means we can't be together anymore." She looked down at her own arms and body, and then at the baby sleeping in Esme's arms at the top of the stairway. Jacob was speechless.

_Oh, god. I always knew she would crack and cheat on somebody, _Leah thought to Seth. Seth didn't want to acknowledge the fact, but lowered his head in disappointment.

Jacob closed his eyes for a few seconds. Upon opening them again, he asked, "Bella, your baby...he's human, isn't he?"

Bella pressed her lips together and looked to the floor. "Yes."

A quick, hopeless laugh escaped from his lips. "Bella...you're...you're a vampire now."

"Yes."

"How long do you expect him to live? 60, 70, 80 years? That's not even a fraction of the lifetime that you will have...actually, how do you expect to be able to see him, your father, or anyone else? You're going to look like the way you do now...forever! You're putting them all in danger, toying with their sanity, if anything!"

"But Charlie's strong enough for this, I just know-"

"Bella, _shut up_! Will you just listen to yourself? You're pale as ever, your skin is like, _glowing_, and I can't imagine how thirsty you're going to be when you see a real nice, tasty human. And you _know _my wolf blood doesn't count."

That certainly shut Bella up. Edward, looking emotionless sitting to the right of Bella locked eyes with Jacob. A look of gratitude, perhaps? He had been trying to talk sense into Bella ever since she suggested seeing Charlie and her family again after the change. He just didn't have the heart to say any more when Bella was so sick during her pregnancy.

The realization that this baby wasn't the solution to everything was finally coming to Bella. Suddenly she felt guilty for becoming so angry with Edward. She shot a look at Edward. Finally, she could understand why he didn't want the baby. Of course he would love the baby. That was why he didn't want it...

"EJ," Bella whispered. She turned to look at Edward. "How will we take care of him?"

There was pain in Edward's eyes. He kept silent.

This panicked Bella. "No, no. It's okay. We'll just keep him with Esme. She's way gentler than any of us are, much more motherly, and she would never be tempted by blood...then when he grows up and I become more in control of myself, we can be together...and when the time is right, we can transform him..." Her last words trailed off softly. She looked around the room for any responses and back up, but found perfectly still faces concentrating on petty items in the room.

Jacob cut in. "Bells, honey, Edward worships you too much to tell you the truth, so it looks like I'm going to have to be the big jerk. I don't think you can keep EJ..." Bella's mouth opened, but she didn't cut in. Jacob went on. "He deserves a normal life, Bella. You might not have liked it, but maybe he will. He at least deserves a choice..."

Bella's body shook as she looked like she was sobbing. It might have been worse than crying; wanting to cry, but being unable to. Edward spoke quickly to soothe her. "He doesn't have to be sent away to live with a stranger. Maybe we can give him to Charlie. When you're strong enough to resist all human blood...we can secretly visit...watch over him as he grows up."

It was quiet for a moment, as Bella, and all of the others thought about the matter at hand. Bella seemed filled with doubt once again. "I don't know...what if we could drop hints and maybe if he wanted to join us, he could..." Even if her idea had a remote chance of working, there was still the Volturi to worry about. Secrecy was made very clear.

"Bella," Jacob spoke firmly. "This is your life now." His eyes grew red and watery as he waved his arms about the room, suggesting Cullen house, the vampires, immortality...suggesting Edward. "You have to be responsible for your actions. You've got a baby depending on you now. You have to do the right thing..." He knew Bella understood because if she could cry, she would have had tears in her eyes, too.

"Jake...I'm so sorry..." Bella blubbered.

"Sure, sure." He fought hard not to cry again. With nothing else to say, Jacob left, phasing back into wolf form and running as fast as he could, letting the wind push against his fur, letting his torment spill out into long howls. Not too far behind him, Leah and Seth ran faithfully after him.


	10. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

"Bella. Are you sure you can control yourself?"

"Yes. I mean, I can't trust myself with strangers, but I am pretty sure I can resist my own father now. We already took all of the cautionary steps...I think we'll be okay." Her eyes had no trace of red. Edward nodded.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie came along, to wait outside of Charlie's house, just in case anything went wrong.

Bella took a deep breath, out of habit, and rang the doorbell. They could hear Charlie walk to the door. He opened the door with a surprised look. "Bella!" Despite the cold front Charlie liked to put up, he quickly wrapped his arms around his only daughter. Bella held her breath and returned the embrace as gently as possible.

"Charlie, she's not feeling very well so she might need some space." Charlie shot Edward a look with narrowed eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. We just don't want to have a nice mess all over your exquisite shirt." Edward chuckled.

Bella smiled, thankful she didn't have to speak. "Bella," Charlie said with worry in his voice. "You look..." No words could describe the change in his daughter. She looked...well, sort of like Edward and the rest of the Cullens. It was eerie. Bella, needing to speak, was about to take a breath of air, but Edward quickly directed Charlie to the kitchen.

Bella stood as far away as possible; she inched towards the opposite end of the kitchen. The kitchen had not changed much since she was here, except some of the pots were noticeably black at the bottoms. She took another breath. "Dad, I'm in serious trouble. I need your help." Only audible to the vampires, Bella whispered, "Bring him in, please."

Alice caught Charlie's attention as she came in with EJ in her arms. She placed him gently into Bella's arms and stood nearby. "This is EJ." Bella's eyes grew soft. It was the first time she had a chance to hold her baby boy. He was so warm and fragile. She tried to ignore the delicious scent of his blood.

Charlie's face grew two shades redder. "You!" he pointed an accusing finger at Edward.

"Dad...I know. We made a big mistake. But...we're in a lot trouble right now. We...have to go away for a long time and I need to leave EJ in your care. It's too dangerous for us to stay here. I don't know when it will be safe for me to see you or the baby again..."

Charlie's anger quickly disappeared. "Dangerous? You're...leaving?"

"I wish I could explain, but it might kill the baby...and you...and everyone I love..."

"Bella, I am a _policeman_. You can tell me; I'll take care of it."

Bella frowned. "No, dad...it's way bigger than anything the police force can handle. Please, if I leave now, it'll be completely safe. I promise. Please, do it for EJ."

"Bella, I honestly don't understand what's going on...and I hate to say this, but I am a terrible father..."

Bella balanced the baby in one arm while her right hand reached for Charlie's shoulder. She was going to place her hand against his cheek, but remembered that it would feel very cold to Charlie. "I know it's hard to take in...but I really need to leave, Dad. I know you've had a hard time taking care of me, but second time's a charm right? It'll probably be easier with a boy instead of a weird girl like I was. I know you'll be fine, Dad. Maybe you can take him fishing." Bella forced a smile.

Charlie's eyes wandered to the baby in his daughter's arms. "Grandfather, huh," he muttered.

"We have to go, Dad..." she looked at him apologetically. She gave the baby to Alice so that she could hug Charlie again. "Love you."

"I love you too, Bella. So much. Please keep safe."

"I will...don't worry about me. No matter what happens, just know that I'll be happy."

In the meantime, Alice had gone out and now came back in, pushing EJ in a baby carriage and carrying large bags.

Bella and Edward bent over the carriage. "Mommy and daddy will love you for an eternity," Bella whispered. "We'll always be thinking of you," Edward promised. Bella kissed EJ's forehead and went to stand in the doorway next to Alice. Edward gently stroked the baby's soft, chubby cheek and followed Bella out.

They left and closed the door gently behind them. _Renée's going to love hearing about this_, Charlie thought to himself sarcastically.

Charlie began to unpack the items in the stuffed bags. He found many baby formulas, stuffed animals, toys, diapers, books, and clothes. One bag surprised him most. It was full of bundles of cash. It was enough to care for the baby and himself. For at _least_ two decades. He grew worried about the amount of money in the bag. Moreover, he worried about Bella. He had a feeling he would never see her again. He sat motionless until he looked over at the baby inside of the carriage. EJ was sound asleep. He looked absolutely angelic. The way he resembled both Edward and Bella...Charlie was convinced this baby was the most beautiful of them all.


	11. I'm Alive and I Feel like Dying

**I'm Alive and I Feel like Dying**

The Cullen house was now empty.

Leah found Jacob curled up in a ball inside of a small and damp cave. Although he heard her coming for him, he did not acknowledge her.

Leah sat down next to him. _How're you feeling?_

_Crappy. Too bad the only method of dying would be to ask a vampire._

_Come on. You're a super hero or something. It's like you fought against destiny and got control of your own life. _Leah was referring to the fact that Jacob resisted the powers of imprinting, and was able to live without Bella.

_Yeah. I'm alive. Well, here I am. I'm alive and I feel like dying. Doesn't seem like such a great deal to me._

_I guess there always has to be the two oddballs who are left with unhappy endings._ She was silent for a while. _You wanted to know why I chose to stay with you, right?_

_Yeah, and you already told me. Sam. And that I'm *_sort* of_ worth following._

_Yes. And..._ There was more. _I think we belong together._ _We don't seem to belong anywhere. But maybe we belong together at least._

_God, Leah. That was the stupidest thing you've ever said, except that one time when you thought imprinting and having babies were the greatest things in the world._

_Well I don't think you're the brightest bulb in the box either, jerk!_

They both laughed. _Sorry, Leah. I guess that was just a reflex._

_Me too._

They stayed in the cave, sharing thoughts and images of all the pain they've suffered over the years. Maybe for once, they would be able to let out all of their pent-up feelings. And maybe...they would have the chance to heal.


	12. More Sunshine in my Life

**More Sunshine in my Life**

"How are you feeling, my love?" Edward asked with concern.

"Terrible. How can you stand not being able to cry?" She felt him caress her face. "Edward...somehow, I just don't feel like things are going to be okay. I don't feel right."

Lines of worry appeared on his once-smooth face. "Perhaps you made a mistake...it's not too late to find Jacob..."

Bella saw the pain in his eyes. "No...I don't feel wrong about you. I just feel like...there was no way of winning." Jacob, the baby, her family, Edward. She thought about it again. Did she make the right choice? Jacob...it was hard to believe that not too long ago she thought of possibly spending her life with him. The two playful children with dark skin came to mind again. She had seen them once in her dreams before, and the girl looked like Bella while the boy was the spitting image of Jacob. She wanted to apologize to them. _I'm sorry you can't exist because of me. _She wanted to apologize to Jacob. It was a long road of selfishness. But somehow, Bella felt like she had grown up a little. She knew she would never see her human family again, except while they were sleeping: the only time she would be able to watch over them. She knew she would never see Jacob again...unless he was finally emotionally healed up and strong enough to see her.

"I've made a lot of mistakes...but...no, I certainly don't feel wrong about you, Edward. I won't forget all of the mistakes I made, but I'm ready to spend an eternity with you. You've always been waiting for me." Her lips met his. Edward placed his hand over hers as they both sat in peaceful silence.

She thought back to that night when Jacob gave her the sun charm. His smile flashed in her mind. "_I was just thinking you need more sunshine in your life._" She laughed silently to herself. _More sunshine in my life. I guess I do need it. Although, I won't be seeing any sunshine in public any time soon. _She thought of Edward's beautiful, glittering skin in the sun.

Bella traced over the little sun charm with her index finger. The sun felt twice as warm now that her body was eternally cold. She thought lovingly of Jacob.

_The end._

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks for reading my story. If you didn't read my introduction page, I'd like to say that I wrote the majority of this story in 2007 when the world of Twilight was fresh in my head and I was a devoted fan. I've grown out of it since then, but felt sad that I never finished publishing this story on here. This was everything that I had written, and this is what I imagined the story to be, deviating away from Breaking Dawn. These were the scenes that were scattered in my head. I had planned at the time to go back and flesh them out, make transitions between scenes, add extra scenes, do more character development, and improve the writing. But too much time passed and I never did that, nor will I ever. I hope some people will enjoy the story for what it is. Thank you.


End file.
